


月夜

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 路罗&路香前提下的罗香罗双o abo 感情线复杂 谨慎观看
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	月夜

今夜的月色很好，连千阳号甲板上的角落都被照得很亮，山治从厨房走出来时，索性也就不拿什么提灯了。

草帽团的厨师总是在为餐食忙碌，好像只有在入夜后，离开了厨房，才有些自己的时间。而趁着月色，在海风中吸一根香烟，便是山治忙碌一天中难得的消遣了。金质的火机被拨开，橙色的火焰就在青年的手中绽放了。山治单手拢住那火焰，微微倾身，点燃了含在口中的香烟。

“呼——”  
青年仰起头，烟雾便从口中逸出。在尼古丁的作用下，山治束在西装中的身体和掩在金发下的神色一同变得舒展放松。青年背倚着船舷的栏杆，仰头望向夜空。寥寥星子被明月衬得暗淡，给这夜色平添了一分苦闷。山治呼出烟雾，就又垂下了头，任由金发再次掩住他的面容。

“黑足当家的，好兴致啊……”  
红心船长的声音传来时，山治还垂着头，他只能看见罗的鞋靴。皮鞋的短跟击在甲板上，不紧不慢的足音却让人听不出悠闲。倒更像是丛林中的兽，循着自己的节奏，一点点地迫近猎物。  
“怎么没去休息吗，罗？”  
山治还是没有抬头，他只是又吞吐了一次烟雾，把自己笼罩地更深。

罗终于走到了草帽团的厨师身边，他站定在青年面前。山治的金发柔顺，就算在月光下也泛着光泽，纤痩修长的身体和西服极为相称，那熨烫得一丝不苟的衬衫也看不出古板。微苦而香的烟雾和打理仔细的皮鞋都显出主人优雅的品味。罗不得不承认，山治确实是个极有魅力的男人。

山治却为自己没有收到回答而感到疑惑，他终于抬起头，看向他们新的同盟者。路飞很喜欢结交朋友，这是山治很了解的，但是“同盟”这样的称呼还是第一次出现路飞的口中。“海贼同盟”，这不像路飞会用的词。山治打量着红心船长月色下的脸，那这所谓的“同盟”，就一定是他提出来的吧。

“第一次在别的船上过夜吗，不适应吗，罗？”  
山治很有地主之谊地再次发问，用的称呼也很客气。他在这方面很有些固执，不肯使用“特拉男”这个可算得上昵称的说法。那是路飞叫出来的，很特别，也很不让山治喜欢。他到底失去了路飞那最重要的两年，而罗却能够参与其中。那个昵称就像是这件事的见证，时时刻刻提醒着山治，自己究竟错过了，对路飞，对他和路飞之间，一个多么重要的时刻。

“啊啊，虽然不是第一次，但还是很难睡着……”  
罗转脸看向月光，金色的瞳孔在那光下收缩，  
“今晚的月光，太亮了不是吗？”  
“月亮一直都是这么亮的，只不过有时被云遮住了光彩。”  
山治也面向月亮伸出手掌，像是想要捉住那月光一样。  
“就算是太阳也免不了要被云雾遮掩……”  
罗漫不经心地回应，手上不知何时竟也出现了一支烟，  
“能借个火吗，黑足当家的？”

罗似笑非笑的脸似乎离得更近了，山治有些局促地后退了一步，  
“当然……”  
说着山治就要拿出自己的火机，  
“不必麻烦了……”  
罗打断了山治的举动，红心船长稍稍俯下身，已经含在口中的香烟就被凑到了山治口中的香烟处。他们的脸贴近到一个微妙的距离，罗没有再看他们两个的烟，而是抬起眼看向山治，罗的视线似乎在那独特的卷眉上停留了一瞬，那让山治愈发感到不适。

罗的烟已被山治的烟点燃了，袅袅的烟雾从他们的面容之间升起。山治也看向罗的面容，红心船长那金色的瞳孔在夜里就格外耀眼了，那让山治想起了自己的金发。不过山治的视线更多还是流连在罗的下颌，红心船长那修剪整齐的胡子一直让山治很在意，这似乎是他们外貌之间唯一的共同点，尽管他们胡子的形状也并不相同。

罗似乎是厌倦了这样的对视，他有些轻佻地对着山治的面容吐出一口烟雾，  
“你的胡子也很不错，黑足当家的。”  
“我可没有夸过你。”  
山治皱起眉，挥手散去眼前的烟雾。  
“他未分化前也和你做过吗？”  
罗很自然地问出了这个问题，山治的手就僵硬在半空中了。

罗和山治都很清楚这个“他”是谁，他们两个同样感知敏锐的omega，几乎在见面的一瞬间就都意识到了什么。最终的确认则是在罗终于登上千阳号的时候。山治弯下腰，凑近罗，很好心地对他“警告”。内容倒没什么重要的，只是在凑近的瞬间，两个omega都在对方身上闻到了同一个alpha信息素的味道。

也许到底是年纪差了几岁，罗只是不动声色地继续陈述计划，山治却抬起脚踹在了那个怪山羊的脸上，  
“我说路飞怎么整天将绑架不绑架这种话挂在嘴边……”  
可惜当时只有罗宾若有所察地看向山治，真正应该察觉的笨蛋还在旁边笑嘻嘻地看热闹呢。

罗没有等到山治的回答，便也不再等了，他掸了掸烟灰，又一次开口，  
“我和草帽当家的那次只是个意外。呵，第一次分化的alpha，简直像发情的野兽一样……”  
山治好像终于回过了神，他收回手，深深地吸了一口手中的香烟，直到烟雾从口中吐出后，他手指那微不可察的颤抖才终于停止，  
“他标记你了？”

两年的时间都没能抹去罗身上的信息素气味，那就只有标记这一种可能了。  
“只是临时标记。那时候没防住，被他咬了一口……”  
罗有些不适地扭动了一下脖颈，像是又想起了那时的感受，  
“他的信息素很麻烦，怎么也去不掉。这点你也很有体会吧？黑足当家的。”

这个问题立刻让山治从心底里升起一种强烈的不甘，可他绝不能在罗面前表现出这种不甘，于是山治就只能浑不在意地回应，  
“你误会了吧，罗，我们之间可不是那种关系……”  
烟雾再次笼罩在山治的脸上，  
“标记这种事，我们两个可做不来。”  
“是吗？”  
罗看向山治，脸上还是那样似笑非笑的神情，像是调侃，可眼睛里又显出一种漠然来。

罗这样的神情更激起了山治心中的怒火，他冷硬地再度补充，  
“不过是那个白痴发情的时候忘记打抑制剂，作为伙伴好心帮他一次而已！”  
罗最后吐出了一口烟雾，只燃了一半的烟被红心船长在栏杆上碾灭，指尖也被压得发白，  
“算起来，前几天确实是他的发情期。”  
罗看向山治的衣领，仿佛能透过那领子看到些什么痕迹一样，  
“还是那么粗暴吗？”

山治终于被罗惹恼了，他重重地踩灭了脚下的烟头，  
“就算再粗暴的alpha，红心船长也有能力把他切开吧？”  
“当然，发情的野兽，在床上是最好对付的。”  
罗勾起唇角，  
“不过，我是自愿的。”  
罗玩味地看向山治，  
“调教处男还是可以算作一件趣事的不是吗？”

山治的脸已然涨红了，可他却似乎没有什么立场向罗发怒。他与路飞的关系就像他说的那样，不过是山治一次自愿的帮助。那个白痴什么也不懂，山治也不愿让他懂。至于罗的行为似乎就更加坦荡了，就算路飞和山治真的有了什么，山治也不能拿着两年前的旧事到今天来翻账。

罗还是那样轻佻的神情，一点点地凑近到山治面前，  
“你不好奇吗？”  
“好奇什么？”  
山治忍着怒火反问回去，  
“好奇草帽当家的到底喜欢哪一个？还是，他一个也不喜欢？”  
罗的笑容总是带着挑衅，像是蛰伏在草丛中的蛇，用吐信的声音向人试探。

“他喜欢谁和我有什么关系？！我劝你也最好把这没用的好奇心收起来。”  
罗却像是没有听见山治的话一样，他竟握住了山治的手腕，将他的手掌抬起到面前，  
“你有一双很会做饭的手，他一定很喜欢。”  
“你疯了吧！”  
山治挥手打开了罗的手。罗却进一步捉住了山治的一缕发丝，  
“草帽当家的喜欢金发吗？”  
还是那样挑衅的笑容，山治终于无法再忍耐罗了。

山治的腿高高抬起，对着罗劈下来，红心船长架起太刀阻住了这愤怒的一击，  
“又长又直……”  
罗打量着山治被自己架住的腿，随即一用力，就这样把山治压在了船舷的栏杆上。山治的腿就被迫摆出了一字马的姿态，压在自己的脸颊边，  
“柔韧性也很好。”  
罗调侃的声音再一次传来。

可山治这次却不再愤怒了，青年的头脑在这样的处境下变得冷静，他像是从罗的神情中看出了弱点。山治不再与罗对抗，他竟伸出双手握住罗的腰肢，强硬地把红心船长压进自己的怀抱中来。  
“又细又软……”  
山治也学起了罗的腔调。他被压制的长腿也终于能够发力重新劈下去，逼迫罗只能向后仰去，使他几乎是下了个腰，  
“柔韧性也很好。”

两个omega在月色下，摆出了一个复杂而暧昧的姿势。他们的脸颊贴得极近，一种氛围便微妙地在他们之间形成了。罗的贝雷帽终于跌落到甲板上，露出一头凌乱的短发，看着罗露出的饱满额头，山治竟从这个男人的脸上看出一种稚嫩来。  
“放开我！”  
红心船长狼狈而难堪地喊出来，像是恶作剧被捉住的坏小子。山治便为此笑了出来。

这可以算是他们和解的过程，可后来他们两个是怎么滚到床上去的，山治便说不清了。

总之两个omega在月色里闯进了山治的房间，一起跌在山治的床上。山治的性向不在于第二性征，他只喜欢女性，无论第二性别是什么。路飞可算是唯一的例外，因为路飞就只是路飞，无论哪个性征都不能把他划分在内。可现在，罗又成了第二个例外。在看到罗的身体后，山治便固执地向自己解释，  
“连腿毛都没有，也能算作男人吗？”

罗并不知道，自己的第一性征已经不被山治所承认了，他似乎是真的好奇一样，仔细打量山治的身体。从某些角度来说，山治和罗的身材确实有些相像，偏瘦的体态和纤细的腰肢，还都有一对长而直的双腿。草帽船长喜欢的就是这种类型吗？罗心在不焉地想着。而山治在此刻竟也和罗心灵相通了，只不过他观察的却是他们的面容。

罗此时还不清楚山治的故乡，他只是对山治那对特殊的卷眉感到一丝熟悉。山治却很清楚他们都来自北海，比起东海四季如春的好气候，寒冬更像是北海的标志。罗宾小姐曾在给大家的睡前故事中讲过：寒冷地区的人类更容易进化出高挺的鼻梁，以延长冷空气吸入体内的时间。

和路飞那圆翘的鼻子比起来，罗和山治的鼻子确实都是格外高挺的，尤其是在罗皱起眉时，那眉骨与鼻骨衔接的地方，都可以说是高得有些突兀了。而这样高挺的鼻梁便也自然地衬出眼睛的深邃来，山治偶有的忧郁气质正来自他深邃的眼窝。而罗双眼的深邃却来自睫毛的浓密和过近的眉眼间距，再加上那深重窄长的黑眼圈，便使得罗看起来更有一种病态的阴郁气质。

山治好像不甘心这样的结果，便又去紧盯着罗耳边的金环。罗似乎特意选了与自己瞳孔颜色呼应的耳饰，而山治也总由此联想到自己的金发。路飞偶尔也有着恶龙一样的习性，对金光闪闪的物品有种天然的亲近好感。那样坠在耳下的显眼饰品，对于路飞来说，岂不是如逗猫棒之于幼猫？倒像是胜过他这金发一筹了！

两人皆有些心不在焉，可又都被某种荒谬的情绪驱使着互相抚慰。 不是为了探寻快感，亦不是为了寻求慰藉，更像是要在床上分个结果，比个胜负。他们把修长的腿缠在一起，一同弯折柔韧的腰，胸乳的敏感也仿佛是在共享。湿漉漉的omega信息素在房间里弥漫融合，他们环抱着彼此，试图在彼此的信息素中感受那个同样浅淡的气息。

山治仰头舔咬罗的耳坠，濡湿那光滑冰冷的一小块金属，他想路飞也一定也做过同样的事，像好奇的幼猫一样衔在口中舔咬。罗那坠着金环的耳肉柔软地似乎能在人的口中化开，山治一时竟有了自己正与路飞接吻的妄想。罗似乎也被唤醒了某些记忆，他诱哄似的搔着山治的下巴，让指甲与胡须摩擦，把他们都陷入一种安详的舒适中去。

他们抱着一种绝不肯承认的情绪面对彼此，可好像又有一种爱屋及乌的欣赏与喜爱在他们之间升腾，他们怀着恼火和爱舔咬对方的皮肤，揉捏皮肉的力度也介于疼爱与愤恨之间，肌肤的贴蹭时而疏离时而亲密，最后，不言自明的一个共识也在这怪异的痴缠间达成了，他们舔吻彼此的面颊与胸膛，却绝不唇对唇的接吻。只是在唇角的无意触碰就让他们烫伤似的立刻分开了。

一场荒唐的，补偿的，代替的情事，就这样在月光和大海的见证下，美妙地发生了。在晨光到来之前，他们终于拥在一起睡去了，可他们的怀抱中间又隔出了距离，像是显示决绝的疏离，又像是为另一个人留下的空位。

当罗醒来时，山治已经坐起身了。金发的青年点燃了一支香烟，又把自己的面容笼罩在烟雾中去了。罗翻了个身，看向山治露在被子外的手臂，他似乎连汗毛都是金色的，在金色的日光下就像是透明的一样。  
“他有记得对你道谢吗？”  
倚靠着床头的青年突然出声，像是一个家长的语气。  
“啊，记得，不止一次。”  
山治便沉默下来，像是再也不知道说些什么了。

罗抬头望向山治，还是那样似笑非笑的神情，  
“他也对你道谢了吗？”  
山治没有立刻回答，他先是把烟在床头的烟灰缸中碾灭了，然后才挥散烟雾，凑近罗的耳边，  
“不，他最后对我说得是……”  
山治压低了自己的声音，晨起和香烟带来的沙哑让他的嗓音格外惑人，轻柔地送进罗的耳中，  
“……昨天很舒服，山治。”


End file.
